Visit
by dinosaysRAWRrawr
Summary: Veser seeks out Ples for a little visit. One shot gift fic for my best bro. Not even remotely worksafe.


Alright soooo. Totally wrote this for my BEST BRO IN THE WORLD. Seriously, she's amazing and I adore her.

I decided to stop being shy and get an ff account so that I can post this crap I write and, you know, share. 8D

So, a little info about this before you read it. It is unknown what sort of relationship exists between Ples and Veser, but judging by Tessa's doodles, they do _know_ one another, you get me? So I totally wrote this and made a lot of it up, considering there isn't a lot of solid information to go off of for right now. So it's set up that Ples was a family friend, and someone Veser grew closer to over time, sort of as a guy who offers a safe haven. You get me? 8D

Okay so, Hanna is not a Boy's Name obviously belongs to Tessa Stone, and this is NOT safe for work. 8D

x-x-x-x-x

He walked along the sidewalk at an even pace, never breaking his stride. His face was hidden under the hood of his jacket, nothing but the wet sounds of cars driving by through the puddles created by the recent rain. Even the _pt, pt, pt_ of his feet kept him distracted as he continued to venture the path that was quickly growing familiar. Why was he walking there again? He didn't really know, and didn't really want to figure out why, but the lack of knowledge irked him enough as it was. For being so loud and cheerful, he had a hot temper, and when he was passionate about something, he tended to fly off the handle every so often.  
The streets were dark, and the drizzle chilled him. It wasn't the warm summer rain that he had grown fond of in his years of living, but rather the piercing chill of a late October night. Maybe he was going there because he knew it was late, and he knew he would be up. Excuses, excuses. He tried to silence his mind as he finally round the corner and saw the dark looking house. It was humble at best, but it hardly deterred him, as, he knew how tidy and presentable the inside was. Hesitating for a moment, he finally lifted his hand, formed it into a loose fist, and knocked strongly on the door three times.  
Soon enough the door was opening, and a rather worn out looking male was staring down at him, his stoic features brightening slightly upon taking in the sight of the young male before darkening vaguely once more.  
"Veser…? Whatever are you doing here…? It's very late. Not that I am not pleased to see you but—Oh, please come in, you must be quite cold." The taller male stepped aside at that to allow the other space to enter, closing the door quietly behind him once the youth was inside, kicking his shoes off and tugging down his hood.  
Veser's intensely green eyes scanned about the room, a wave of calm rushing over him. Ples had always been a simple man, and simple was his living space as well. However, it was homely and comforting, bathed in a dull, dim orange and yellow light, free of any sound other than the muted ticking of a clock upon the wall. He could see Ples' usual pocket watch dismantled and scattered about the desk, a screwdriver beside it. He must have been up late tinkering yet again.  
His inner assessment of the room was interrupted by Ples walking to stand in front of him, looking rather expectant. "Well, Veser? Is there a reason you're out so late? I am sure your—Oh heavens." He gasped suddenly, thin and lithe fingers coming to hold at Veser's chin, turning his face this way and that. Veser knew exactly why Ples had stated such a phrase so suddenly, and he adverted his gaze, trying to tug his face free of those naturally cold fingertips, no matter how gently they treated him.  
"Yeah, yeah. It's cool." The smaller male tried to chuckle it off, looking away from Ples completely.  
"No, _no_, Veser, it is not, not 'cool'." He sighed before that same hand wrapped firmly about his upper arm, guiding him to the couch before maneuvering him to sit upon it. Without another word, the lanky man exited the room, quickly returning with a bottle in one hand, a porcelain cup in the other, a box of band-aids, and another bag under his arm.  
"Veser, really," he sighed as he took a seat beside him, placing a cup of tea into his hands before producing the bag and a cotton ball from it, opening the bottle (which Veser could now see was hydrogen peroxide), and beginning to pour the contents onto the white fluff before dabbing it at his cheek bone. "This is beginning to be too much. You're showing up here more often as time goes on, adorned in some new gash or mark. You need to start telling me what's happening."

Yeah, okay. So he had been hit and had a pretty bruised cheek bone and a gaping cut to prove it. But whatever, right? It wasn't like he cared (but he did, he did, he did _care_ and he hated it, hated it).  
"Look man, it's fine really. I came here to _not_ talk about this." He said with a sigh, one hand up and waving slightly as if to physically dismiss the subject. Though, he hadn't heard Ples' soft and sometimes shuddery voice sound so _firm_ before.  
"Where's your father?" Ples sighed, giving in to dropping the subject once he had finished cleaning the wound, placing a large band-aid over the cut.  
A shrug.

Okay, so Veser admitted to himself he could be a little more helpful and less hostile. I mean, he _did_ just show up at Ples' door at, what, eleven at night? Without asking, just barging in, and expecting his wounds to be treated (he knew Ples would always look after him).

The older man sighed softly to himself before standing and collecting the remnants of the first aid materials, walking to the trash with an offhand comment of, "Please drink that. It's Earl Gray. It'll help. You look tired and your skin is quite chilled."

The green eyed youth stared sadly into the tea before he brought it to his lips. He didn't really much like tea (though he wondered if _anyone_ liked tea as much as Ples), but he would at least drink it to keep Ples' worries at bay to some degree. However unnatural the taste felt on his tongue, he couldn't deny how grateful he was for something hot in his stomach.

When Ples returned he continued to sip his tea in silence, the elder man having seated himself beside him once more. He could sense the stiffness in Ples' posture just from where he sat, and once he had finished half of the cup he set it down upon the coffee table before turning to look at the other.  
"Thanks for taking me in. I mean, I know I just sort of show up without warning and all that." Veser offered with another chuckle before he relaxed and made himself at home, settling down into the worn and comfortable cushions. Though he was talking quite casually, he was scanning over Ples' features. He was, of course, quite tall and very thin, his face was pleasant, even with those small glasses. His eyes were dark, much like his hair, though it seemed as though the fringe of gray that adorned his nape and some other patches framing his face were growing lighter over time.  
"It's quite alright, Veser. I would much prefer you showing up without warning than wandering the streets. It's unsafe." He stated in a knowledgeable tone, his eyes connecting with Veser's. Without much warning, the older male leaned forward, fingers brushing about Veser's bangs, moving them aside as they had fallen flat in the rain, revealing the right side of his forehead.  
"Hmm… It's certainly scarring." He frowned softly before sitting back once more. Veser raised a brow at this before reaching up to touch the spot in question, feeling the slightly raised skin with another dismissing shrug. Ples had always seemed pretty much straight at first glance, but small actions like this reminded him of his oddly feminine and caring nature and the fact that he was gay. He could still remember when he had found out – a memory that nearly caused him to laugh out loud upon recalling it. He had made an offhanded gay joke that had, he guessed, been a little too cryptic, and it left Ples stuttering slightly and looking rather shocked and embarrassed. Veser had accepted the fact once he told Ples it was only a joke _after_ he admitted his homosexuality with an oddly comforting, "Man, it's cool. You like what you like, I can't judge."

"Hey Ples. How do you know you're gay? Like, did you have a boyfriend or something?" Veser raised a brow, having asked the question without much thought, having been too caught up in his own head. He supposed he asked because he had a really hard time seeing Ples with anyone. He had always known Ples as the single and quiet man with the funny, thick accent.

Ples looked a little apprehensive to answer such a question, but obediently resigned to telling him whilst sipping his own tea. "Yes, I have in the past."

"NO WAY. Really bro? That's crazy." Veser let out a breath as if amazed before noting the incredulous and confused look Ples was giving him. "Uh I mean, like. I'm not saying I don't think you're good date material or something like that, uh." He tried to cover with a sheepish smile, brows raised as Ples' expression only grew more perplexed by his newest comment.

"But I mean, I'm not saying you're… Aw hell, I dunno. I guess I was just curious."

"It's quite alright." Ples murmured with a soft chuckle, setting his empty cup down. "I suppose it's just something you know. You're not… Confused about your sexuality, are you Veser?"

Those green eyes shot up in an instant, his face flushing slightly. This was _too_ weird. He didn't think he would ever be having a discussion such as this with _Ples_ of all people. It was entirely too awkward and out of place to have to prove his heterosexuality to a gay dude basically twice his age. Right? _Right_?

Aw great, now he _was_ questioning his sexuality. Now that he was thinking about it, he did wonder if he was gay and just stared at the other intently, trying to decide if he found him attractive or not. Ples, however, continued to look mildly confused and equally concerned, his eyes searching his own just as intently as he was gazing into his.

After some time, Veser's brow furrowed and he let out a groan, sinking further into the couch as he hid his face behind his hands.  
"Veser, really. There's nothing negative about being gay. If you should ever need advice on the matter, you're more than welcome to confide—"

"Ah! Shut upppp!" he interrupted Ples with the forceful plea, peaking between his fingers at the other.  
"Veser, I insist, it's quite—"

"No, no. You just don't get it." He sighed, grumpily folding his arms about his chest as he looked in every direction other than Ples.

"Would you care to explain then, Veser? I would only like to be of help, please understand this."

"I knooow. You're always helpful. You're too nice. I was perfectly into girls and then you had to go and make me question myself and now I don't know what to do." He huffed and griped, still looking ahead.

Ples' eyes widened at that as he shakily tucked some of his hair behind his own ear, dark eyes scanning the room. He had always known he had been terribly, _terribly_ disturbed, having found Veser to be quite attractive in his own boyish way, but… Dear God, _boyish_ was the exact problem. It wasn't that Ples was an old man or anything of the sort, but _nothing_ about wanting to be close to Veser was _legal_. And therein lied the biggest struggle of his recent months seeing the teen more and more. But, what Veser had said, '…_you had to go and make me question myself,'_ did that imply that he was attracted to him as well?

It was so wrong, so wrong, so very, _very_ horribly wrong but my _Lord_ he had craved it. His hands were shaking, he was losing his mind, he was certain of it, and he couldn't contain himself any longer. He turned on Veser rather quickly and gripped firmly at the boy's chin once more. He was firm in his grasp – never, _never_ would he hurt Veser – but still treated him with care as he turned the boy's head back towards him and pressed his lips to those soft and youthful pair with a sensual sting, his heart pounding into his ears.

A muffled cry left Veser's lips, his eyes wide and brows arched downward in shock and disgust (Digust, he told himself, _disgust_, it had to be). After only a moment of struggle, he pressed his palms to Ples' chest and pushed him back, looking rather shaken and bewildered at the older man who was quickly looking more and more scatterbrained, struggling and troubled.  
"Dude! What the hell was that about?" he panted out, his breath short and heart racing. He was sure at least some of that physical reaction had been because he was simply surprised. However, he could not deny that for a first kiss, it was rather pleasant. He didn't know lips could be oh so _soft_, and Ples always smelled so nice and the tang of some sweet tea on his _lips_, oh.

"S-so terribly sorry! I th-thought that you had said that, that I had been the one to confuse you in such a way, and oh, oh dear I have made such a mistake, I…"

"I-it's fine, man. Just a weird misunderstanding." Veser tried to cover, uncomfortably shifting in his seat. He wanted to get the hell outta there, to run away and hide his embarrassment and growing confusion. But for some unknown reason he couldn't help but stay. Maybe, he figured, he was paralyzed by thought, beginning to wonder if that meant _Ples_ was attracted to _him_. He knew there was something dirty and disgusting about that, and not because they were guys. In fact, that seemed to be the least of his worries, which admittedly troubled him. However, when he felt the couch shift and saw from the corner of his eye the frame of the tall man standing and beginning to retreat to the kitchen, Veser's hand shot out without warning, gripping at his sleeve. "Wait." He stated bluntly, looking up at Ples as if he was just as confused as to why he had done such a thing, stopping him like that. Why was he feeling this way? Ples was much, _much_ older than him but, dear God, it felt too good.

Maybe he was even desperately craving love and affection.

Maybe.

Veser stood along with Ples now, his acidic green eyes watching as he stiffly turned to face him, head tilting and eyes shifting in order to take in his notably shorter form.

It appeared for a moment as if they were at a stalemate, both silently watching one another with the same nearly frantic desperation and intensity of their need to flee, run, hide anywhere they could, from the truth of their current predicament, their morally devoid existence as of then.

Veser moved first. He slid onto his toes and pulled the other down by his hair (his fingers locked in that gray fringe at his nape—it was kind of a handsome attribute, wasn't it?) locking their lips once more. His eyes closed with force, his brows curving and flattening all the same over his lids as he concentrated hard, his lips fumbling and clumsy with the inexperienced vibe of a beginner as he practically attempted to devour Ples alive.

Yeah, Ples was gay. Yeah, he _thought_ he was straight. So what if he was so much older than him? It was happening and it was final, the act so dirty and wrong like the rest of his life seemed to be. Since when had he ever thought the universe to be fair? Nothing had appeared to be working in his favour, what with Lee's slowly altering personality, growing stranger every visit it seemed, and all the fresh cuts and bruises and old scars alike to prove this. Maybe it was a rebellious act after all, maybe it was a desperate groping in the dark, a corrupted and dirty attempt to grasp onto something in his life, to take control, but _damn it all_, maybe it was for the selfish need to feel pleasure and care from another, no matter who it may be.

But Ples had always treated him with care. It wasn't as though he was some lecherous old man who only had his selfish desires in mind, no. Ples could never be bad. Ples could never be mean or malicious. Ples could never harm a hair on his head. He couldn't harm a fly if he wanted to, Veser supposed. He was too kind and nurturing despite the sometimes distant look in his eyes. He always welcomed Veser warmly and looked out for _his_ best interest. Illegal, old, whatever, or not. Ples wasn't a bad choice. So _to hell with it_.

Ples obliged after some worry of his own, but it was too tempting, too overwhelming and Veser _had_ been the one to start it this time. Morals be damned, he was going to follow his own lustful desire no matter the consequence. Though the younger male was obviously inexperienced and rather rough in his advances, he could only find Veser's actions to be endearing. He circled his arms about the narrow waist, his large hands shifting up and down his back before settling upon the petite set of hips at his disposal. His kisses however, were even and slow, trying to calm Veser down to some degree and teach him to kiss in a less sloppy way (not that he minded, no, not at _all_).

The teen could feel his head being tilted back by guiding fingertips upon his chin, always so cold those hands. It matched the nearly frail look Ples possessed, he had always supposed, but after minor struggle, he chose to yield to his whim, back arching inward as he dipped, lips parting and growing more red and swollen as he kept his eyes shut, practically breathless.

He could hardly stand it after only a short time more, his parted lips giving way to soft moans that were muffled between their mouths, breath mingling and soft sighs penetrating the general silence other than the familiar and usual _tik tok tik tok tik tok_.

Veser could hear a soft hiss when his teeth grazed harshly at those thin lips, prompting him to begin to nibble as well, rather liking the sound. However, his reign over Ples was soon brought to an abrupt end as the more experienced male took hold of him and pushed him back onto the couch, eagerly and quickly crawling atop him.

It was an oddly overwhelming feeling, being pressed down like that by someone atop him. He never thought such a simple act could make his heart pound or breath hitch. It was an intoxicating position to be in. The dull orange of the light shined slightly through his eyelids, turning everything a warm colour as he remained beneath Ples, breathless as he blindly felt up, his fingertips relishing every shift of fabric over warm and smooth skin as he allowed his hands to travel up Ples' chest, then down his sides, satisfied to end their adventure upon his thin hips, squeezing softly.

Ples could only continue to wordlessly ravish Veser's mouth, his breath growing shorter at the touch, so, so sensitive from time away from such physical acts. How long had it _been_? He had spent so much time wrapped up in his personal life that he hardly had the luxury to get to know someone better or get intimate with them. But those hands on his hips, _hnn_. He could hardly stand the touch without aching, _aching_ to do more.

Without much thought, or without even asking permission, Ples propped himself up on extended arms, pulling himself back with a small wet sound as their lips parted, a hungry whimper helplessly and unknowingly falling from Veser's lips. Those so,_ so_ green eyes finally opened, slowly but surely, stopping at about half masked as he stared questioningly into the older male's dark eyes, a brow beginning to arch.

Ples could only fathom all the questions those eyes were asking, but for now it seemed as though he would not be explaining, or providing the other with answers. Perhaps, he supposed, sometimes there weren't answers for acts of overwhelming passion. You do what comes naturally, you follow your instinct with force and commitment. Having decided this, he bent down once more to press his mouth to the teen, this time about his chin and jaw rather than his lips, lips parted and hot tongue lapping over the still rain-chilled skin. Veser took surprisingly kindly to these administrations of pleasure, seeming to have completely abandoned his prior apprehension towards male on male intermixing of a sexual nature. Rather, he craned his head and tilted it back, happily accepting that scorching mouth on his throat, sucking and licking and—

"_Hnnn_…" Veser keened at the soft feeling of Ples' lips moving from his throat to the side of his neck beneath his ear, sucking and nipping slightly and who knew something like that could feel so damn _good_? Sure he knew sex was good and whatnot, that was common knowledge after all. But he didn't think the kissing and teasing would feel so incredible.  
He soon propped himself up on an elbow, bending his torso to a nearly sitting position as he raised a free hand to thread through Ples' hair, noting that it was surprisingly soft before he begrudgingly tilted his head forward once more, breaking the contact of Ples' lips on his neck. Though Ples was a little startled out of his passionate display, he settled reasonably and backed off to a small degree (but backed off all the same), watching Veser's expression carefully.

"Veser… Is everything alright?"

"Yeah… Yeah." He concluded after a moment of silence, breathing out the reply. Okay so. Now the whole 'gay' thing was settling in, and he didn't really know how he felt about it initially. But he couldn't deny the fact that this whole encounter was not only steamy, but intensely arousing. He figured that should it ever come down to it, he would think that being with someone of the same anatomy as he would be something at least a little off-putting. The last thing he thought is that he would react like _this_. Practically every nerve in his body was tingling, aching, his bloodstream pumping with need, want, and desire. He could feel his lungs burning from the effort of having unnecessarily held his breath throughout the ordeal, his head buzzing pleasantly and lips feeling slick and bruised. It was entirely wonderful, in his opinion. And furthermore, he was at least in the slightest bit alarmed by the growing discomfort in more… Southern regions. A simple and unintentional shift of his hips reminded him with a dull and deep ache, his pants far too tight for his liking. The sheer frustration of the action produced a rather quiet and aggravated whimper, bubbling unheeded up his throat before making itself known, the small sound so very carnal and instinctual. Ples knew immediately what was wrong with Veser the moment he heard the deliciously strangled little sigh.

"If it bothers you…"

"Stop." The teen interrupted the older man almost immediately, not even wanting to have the _chance_ to think about their current predicament and previous actions. Especially not the actions his hormonally charged brain was begging to be in their future. With another defeated sigh, he let his arm give way, allowing him to fall back against the couch once more. Once comfortably rested, he attempted to alleviate the discomfort in the rest of his body with minor shifting, his legs spreading to not only accommodate Ples' bridged form, but also in hopes of diminishing some of the tightness he was experiencing from his arousal. As if to submit to defeat further, he made eye contact with Ples and simply looked in him in a way that would suggest his thoughts: _What are you waiting for? Just go ahead and do it_.

Ples at least took a moment to deliberate, try to rationalize in his mind whether or not this was such a good idea after all. In the midst of his charged and ferociously growing passion, he had willingly dismissed the immensity of their situation with nothing more than an eye roll and violent wish to cast aside all thoughts ethical. However, seeing the dazed confusion in Veser's eyes had given him time to truly think it out with a more stable mind, despite his own need beginning to grow and make itself quite apparent to him. But regardless of any need to cling to anything left in him that was saintly or good, he could not fight what he was being told to do by his body and heart. Higher brain functions could take a back seat for now, he supposed, and he settled down upon the boy more fully, continuing where he left off with hot open-mouthed kisses.

The kisses this time around, however, were a bit less torturous or rough, rather slow and careful as he tested the waters so to speak, travelling about the youth's exposed collar bone before his hands aided him in his mission, beginning to scrupulously pop every button of his shirt from its stronghold, steady and sluggish in his pace, ready for any resistance Veser might present him with.

Resistance, however, appeared to be nothing more than an apparition of human emotion, as, it did not come. Though he was ready for it in the back of his thoughts, he was more than relieved to find that every button had made its way to freedom, and the shirt was slipping off with easy shrugs of tiny shoulders surprisingly assisting him. Once exposed, the chill that had previously overtaken Veser's body had returned, the damp clothing that adorned him had still been warmed by his body heat. With the absence of the concealing fabric, however, he couldn't quite suppress the shiver that ran through him.

The whole situation was so wrong but, perhaps, that was a key aspect in what made Veser so eager to continue. Not only was he inherently curious as a teen to partake in such a lustful and fulfilling act, he was beginning to like more and more the idea of it being Ples to show him such an experience. Ples had always been kind, Ples had always taken care. He may be older, but it really made no difference in the basics of their subsistence as human beings with instinctual desires and needs. Veser knew in the back of his mind that he was possibly clinging to what was good in his eyes in order to accommodate the overall lack of such good in the rest of his life. Maybe it was even some sick and twisted form of escapism, but. He wanted it, and he would deny it no longer. Daring to make a move, the teen lifted his hands and took hold of Ples' vest, removing it rather quickly without much warning before he fervently moved on to the starched dress shirt beneath, taking his time much as Ples had done, in removing that article of cloth as well.

The older male looked on with rather distant and insipid eyes, moving when necessary until he too was successfully halfway stripped, his chest exposed all the same as Veser's. He knew the extent of a teen's curiosity, having been there before. But he was trying to weigh the options of taking advantage of such a curiosity and push the boy all the way, or if he should be the responsible adult of the two (as he should rightfully be), and know when to put on the brakes and end the clumsy exploration of the pleasures of the flesh. Perhaps take it further step at a time. But he supposed that he was already in far too deep and plunged in head first.

He silently shifted back to sit upon his heals betwixt Veser's legs as his hands moved forward and latched on to the hem of the boy's jeans before he took hold of the button and popped it out with lissom and swift fingers. Veser jerked slightly upon gut reaction as if to resist, but soon resigned to submission once more, remaining silent and watching as Ples slowly took hold of the zipper and dragged it down before tucking his hands into the fabric along the youth's hips, pushing down until both the jeans and the boxers had slid down to his knees, and then over the remainder of his slender legs, finally disconnecting from his body upon leaving his feet and ankles.

There was something oddly and mutely seductive and predatory in the way Ples moved, and though Veser was hardly consciously aware of such a discovery, his instincts told him so quite strongly. It made his nature more docile in the sense of remaining relatively still without verbal protest, allowing Ples to remove his clothing in a slow and meticulous manner, almost as if he was operating, dissecting yet another one of his clocks.

_Tik tik tok tik tok tik tok tik tok _

"A-ahhh…."

"Veser..."

_Tik tok tik_

"…Oh!"

Ples had begun the further exploration of Veser's body without much warning, his hands smoothing over the teens chest to tease at his nipples before moving lower to touch softly at the sensitive skin where his legs met the rest of his body. Veser was more than overwhelmed, his brain scattered from not only the previous trauma of the evening, but also from the commitment he was in the process of making. Though he wanted to make this little 'game' fair by removing the remainder of Ples' clothing as well, he felt as though he was unable to, shocked to general stillness by his own mind.

Ples did not seem to mind, however, and was perfectly content with experimenting on the youth's body instead, placing his personal needs aside for the time being. Once he decided Veser had had enough time to adjust to the idea of being nude, he once more began to torture the boy slowly with his mouth, sucking and licking along his naval and then his hips, sure he could feel Veser's body tense and begin to strain against him, soft, half-eaten murmurs reaching his ears every so often. It wasn't enough. Upon biting at his hips, he could feel quite easily that Veser had grown far more aroused during his teasing time, pressing warm and throbbing to his sternum.

So much life flowed through Veser, and it made him nearly smile at the thought. Feeling his body heat and hearing him struggle ever so softly was only a reminder, and it made some part of his mind ache to want to show Veser all the aspects living could hold. He raised himself up a bit once more before removing one hand from about Veser's hip in order to wrap around his erection, his dark eyes watching Veser's in the process. Though he enjoyed seeing his facial expressions and witnessing his verbal reactions, he knew Veser couldn't really truly hide from him; His body was telling him everything he needed to know.

Feeling the much desired pressure finally around his stiffness, Veser allowed a throaty groan of approval to fall from him, his eyes rolling back slightly along with his head for a short moment. Perhaps he was holding back so much simply because he was not accustomed to being at the control and whim of another. The thought of being so…_bottom_ was foreign at best. However, when he noticed Ples had stopped his actions, he bit lightly at his bottom lip and rocked his hips experimentally, sighing again at the burning warmth that spread through his veins at the increased pressure.  
"Ples… Come on, man." He whined in exasperation.

A small, amused smile formed on Ples' lips at such a needy request, his brow quirking slightly as he simply obliged, deciding cat and mouse games could happen at another date, when the boy was more knowledged and ready for what they were about to do. Making his grip more firm with a squeeze of his fist, he began the slow and suffocating action of sluggish pumping up and down. Had it not been so tight and so, _so good_, Veser probably would have outright complained at the slowness of Ples' chosen pace. But his mind was swiftly melting to white nothingness as he groaned and cooed looking as if he was nearly pained by the growing pleasure.

He forced his eyes to open once more and even mustered his strength to prop himself up slightly on elbows once more in order to look down between his now trembling legs at Ples, his lips parted as he groaned at the imagery before him. He remained rather quiet as far as words went, content with his curiosity to see where Ples intended to go with this. However, Ples always appeared to be a step ahead of him, picking up the pace when necessary only seconds before Veser would decide to open his mouth and request so. Soon, he could feel his stomach tighten, a knot beginning to form oh so menacingly in the pit of his stomach, leaving him breathless and panting, whining and keening without much restraint, his once chilled skin now burning hot and beginning to shine with a thin layer of sweat.

"P-ples, _ahh_, Ples!" he choked out, trying to get the older male's attention in order to inform him of his imminent fulfillment. Though the verbal warning was appreciated, Ples could feel clearly how close the boy was as he twitched and strained in the palm of his hand, hot and heavy and so painfully stiff.

But this was not enough.

Ples removed his hand without second thought, smiling slightly when he saw the look of bewilderment and shock that quickly flooded Veser's features at the absence of his hand. Silly boy, he supposed he didn't know that this little mingling of theirs wasn't going to be so straightforward and simple.

"Trust me, Veser," he murmured to him before placing his fingers close to Veser's face, continuing his explanation when he received Veser's newest disgruntled look.

"I will be sure to make this as pleasurable as possible. I know what I am doing, Veser, so please… Suck on them, okay?"

Though visibly troubled for a moment, Veser obliged, his brain and body drunk on ecstasy and need, practically willing to do most anything to gain the release he craved so desperately. His nose scrunch in the midst of a small wince when he realized the several fingers now being threaded by his tongue were slightly… Salty, bitter… He knew immediately that it must have been his precum slicked on Ples' fingers, and it wasn't the most pleasant idea to him to be _tasting_ such a thing. As soon as he had registered the taste however, it seemed to have vanished as he continued to suck, still looking at Ples with a quizzical expression.

"Good, Veser, good…" the older man complimented in a kind tone before he withdrew his fingers and used his free hand to prop open the teen's legs a bit further, wasting no time in probing one saliva-slicked fingertip along his entrance, pressing it in only to the first knuckle before easing it in to the next.

A startled yelp came from Veser as he was sure to be even more attentive this time, eyes staring down at the finger now slipping in an out of him with a bit of shock. It just felt so _strange_, and he couldn't determine quite yet if it was a _good_ kind of strange. Regardless, he settled back and tried to breathe and relax, upon Ples' instructions to do so, encouraged by the older male's reassurance that it would indeed get better, he just needed to be patient. Veser himself knew already that he wasn't the most patient individual, and often ran headlong into situations because he chose to do so without proper thought beforehand (their current situation a _perfect_ example of such a thing), but he forced himself to do as Ples said, calmly staring at the ceiling.

He winced here and there or sighed when it would begin to hurt, sure that there had to be at least three fingers in him by now, stretching him in an uncomfortable manner. How did men pull this off anyway? He couldn't seem to find anything pleasurable about this event at all. At least, not at the moment. But he wanted so desperately, more than he had acknowledged before, to feel the culmination and completion of sex, if not only to feel as though he was needed or desired by someone. He hated submitting to weakness in a lot of situations, always the type to try to get done himself. And after growing abuse, well… Maybe coping with it was harder than he was willing to admit.

But he brushed aside such thoughts for the time being, the odd feeling making him sigh and whimper. Though he couldn't quite feel pleasure at the surface level of the action, he couldn't help but to moan and tremble, as if his instinct and body knew better than he what was to come, and was growing impatient for it.

Ples continued to scissor the teen, taking his time in loosening the boy. He knew that it would hurt regardless of what he did, but he would at least commit to making things a bit easier for him. It appeared as though Veser had had a painful enough night as is. After a few more minutes he finally pulled his fingers back out at a slow pace before he took his time as well in beginning to neatly remove the rest of his clothing.

Veser was a bit worried about looking upon Ples as he undressed. This was all a plethora of information he wasn't ready to receive, and he worried that seeing Ples naked would somehow snap the part of his brain that was keeping him there, and cause him to run away, escaping the opportunity to receive the pleasure he wanted. Though he looked on with bated breath, such a reaction did not come. Rather, he only twitched harder in anticipation at the sight, his hand gripping at the cushion beneath him in order to stop himself from reaching out and touching. He figured for now he would let Ples lead the way. He didn't want to do something wrong or anything, so he remained partly laying, his stomach clenching slightly when Ples kneeled between his legs, gripping them in a careful way, moving them apart and up, effectively lifting his hips.

Slow hands guided the inexperienced body, two slender legs moved to drape over a thin and pale shoulder, the other about an equally narrow hipbone. This brought them closer together, perfectly in place, readying Veser mentally for the deed as Ples took hold of himself and made sure to get into the proper position, his voice low and oddly melodious as he spoke:

"This is going to hurt, Veser. But don't worry. I can assure you it will only get better."

Veser only nodded dumbly, unsure of what to really think of the warning. But he held his breath regardless and closed his eyes, brows furrowing as he felt the initial press into him. Once the head had penetrated him, he let out the breath he had been holding with a strangled cry, his muscles tensing as the stretching sensation grew far less than pleasurable. But Ples did not relent, certain to push all the way in, in one moderate paced, easy go, wanting to get all the discomfort out of the way as soon as possible. He saw no reason in prolonging the event, and was selfishly eager for the tightness that now surrounded him with a nearly painful grip. But it was intensely good. He remained sheathed inside of the teen without movement, his breathing growing ragged and own brows furrowing as he basked in the sensation, giving Veser time to adjust further.

Though the pain didn't ebb as much as he would have liked, Veser could feel himself unwinding slowly but surely, finally able to settle flat on his back and breathless, legs wrapped less tightly about him. "I'm fine…" he finally murmured in a low tone. Ples took advantage of this go ahead and began to carefully pull his hips back before shifting them forward once more, making an even pace out of it, slow at first to cater to Veser's virginal needs.

Once the rocking began to start, Veser sighed, eyes sliding shut. Having something inside of him still felt strange and painful, but the thrusting motion made him twitch and tense once more, body burning and aching for more. It was an oddly satisfying action, and he couldn't help be groan once more to spur Ples on.

The thrusting grew quicker, feeling the resistance around Ples' member alleviate over time, his pace picked up, bouncing the teen into the cushions over and over, his hips rocking against his own.  
"Ahhh… Ah, Ples, Plesss, _ah_…" was the choked response after only a few more moments of thrusting, unable to stop himself as he began lifting his hips to meet all of his thrusts, eagerly awaiting more pleasure as soon as it began to surface once more.

"Hnn, very g-good, Veser…" he cooed warmly, bringing his large hands down to wrap about Veser's hips, pulling him forward rather forcefully against him whenever he would roll his hips forward. He then decided to make things more intense for the teen as he angled himself just right, sure to ram hard against his prostate.

Sure enough, Veser cried out loudly, his lips parted and head tilting back, spine bowing upwards as he trembled and writhed, wordlessly begging for more.

Ples complied all too willingly with a groan of his own as he kept up the powerful thrusting, daring to pick up the pace as well as he leaned forward, allowing Veser to wrap his arms about his shoulders and cling. Veser's voice had risen in pitch in the throes of his passion, the moans hot and heavy in his ear, creating the most delicious combination he had ever encountered in a long time.

Soon they were ravenous, positively desperate with ecstasy and desire as they shifted continuously against one another, for once the _tik tok_ drowned out by the sounds of their actions and their own helpless pants and cries, Veser surprisingly rather loud, mewling and begging desperately for _more, more, Oh God, yes, more_, _Ples, Ples!_

His short fingernails digging into soft smooth skin of Veser's thighs, Ples continued to push harder, harder, _harder_, feeling his own release coming quickly. "Veser, oh Veser…" he hummed passionately back into the younger's ear as he could feel their skin begin to stick to one another slightly from the heat of their sexual endeavor.

"Ples, please!" he gasped desperately, quaking and gripping hard at Ples' shoulder blades, leaving crescent shaped marks in his flesh from the ferocity of his need. "I'm gonna cum, _guh, ahhn,_ c-cum…" he finally whimpered out, his full lips swollen and red, his cheeks flushed and bangs plastered to his forehead still.

The look in Veser's eyes was enough to send him over the edge, if not that comment too. Half masked and acidic green, foggy and lost in his lust, as if unseeing. But he knew Veser could see, even if he was struggling to focus. Licking his own lips, Ples bowed his head once more and bit softly at one pouty lip before returning to his ear, his voice deeper and huskier, nearly unrecognizable, altered by his own closeness: "Then cum Veser, do cum."

Open mouthed and panting, both individuals ground against each other more forcefully, Veser's head tossing from side to side, brows furrowed as the stimulation finally became too much, his release rocking his body with unexpected force, a sob leaving him in pure bliss as his release coated both of their abdomens. Ples followed shortly behind with a low and long groan of his own, fingers digging into the cushions and eyes closing in the middle of his gratifying spasm.

Their activity culminated with a mutual gasp as they struggled for breath, both bodies falling limp against one another, limbs tangled and heads swimming and buzzing with the afterglow of their orgasms. In due time, however, Veser finally opened his eyes and stared dizzily at the ceiling, finally able to breathe through his nose, though still harshly, his chest rising and falling beneath the weight of his newfound lover.

Ples reluctantly pulled back and rolled off of the teen, quickly taking a moment to pull on his pants once more, satisfied to sit down upon the couch and slump weightily against the plush, lifting Veser's ankles to rest across his lap so that he might not cramp the sprawled out youth.

Coming to his senses as well, Veser slowly pulled himself up, the dull ache of pulled muscles in his legs and back registering in his brain as he shifted wobbly to sit as well, content to tiredly rest his temple upon Ples' shoulder.

"…Sorry." Ples finally sighed out, smoothing one of his brows with the side of his thumb as he stared guiltily ahead.

"It's fine, man. If I wanted you to stop… I woulda said something." He finally admitted before the somber and shocked atmosphere quickly changed as an amused chuckle bubbled up his throat before it turned into a full blown laugh.

"What the _fuck_ just happened!" he laughed louder, eyes closing from the effort.

Ples looked down over his shoulder at the other with a bit of a worried expression, unsure as to why Veser was laughing.

"U-uhm… W-well, I…"

"Ples man, just shut up." Veser continued to chuckle lightly as he slid his boxers on and stood, turning to stand before the other, frame bent and hands on his hips, an eyebrow raised as if in expectancy.

"You're a pedophile, you know that? God this is weird. Just stop looking so freaked out and laugh already. I'll go get you some more tea so you can calm yourself out, man." The green eyed youth rolled his eyes and spun on his heal, heading into the kitchen, leaving Ples even more dumbfounded where he sat. Well… At least Veser's typical attitude seemed to have returned, spirits brightened and all.

And as said youth returned with a cup of tea from the pot left on the stove for Ples, he couldn't help but appreciate the warm smile. Things weren't so bad, really. Maybe he could even get used to it. Or make a _terrible _habit of it.

x-x-x-x-x

Few little notey notes here…

I know there are a lot of theories out there with Ples being a clock or whatnot, but for the sake of keeping as much reason as possible for Veser to commit to doing the nasty, I decided to keep Ples nice and wholesomely human (Seriously, how would you feel if you took of someone's shirt and saw something like _that_?).

This obviously takes place before Hanna is involved. I'm talking maybe a few years prior.

Other than that… Sorry for any typos, and if you made it this far through the crap, I am proud of you.

Hope you enjoyed it. 8D


End file.
